


九辫九/关于如何解决与男朋友存在代沟这一问题的可行性建议

by konkosensiw233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konkosensiw233/pseuds/konkosensiw233





	九辫九/关于如何解决与男朋友存在代沟这一问题的可行性建议

九辫九/如何解决与男朋友存在代沟这一问题的可行性建议/一发完

预警：

*伪现实向，勿上升真人

*互攻，伪sp

*关键词来自cp段子生成器

*私设如山

 

任何人都有惯常被他人知道的口癖。

以及一些不为人知的性癖。

而且人们常说三岁一代沟。

杨九郎同学深以为然。

-

刚刚和张云雷搞到一起的时候是2012年的夏天，著名灾难片和玛雅人的寓言人心惶惶，网络上疯传世界末日和黑三天，小姑娘们在qq空间里写下给暗恋的男孩儿们的情书，诸如没有爱就去死，偶尔有两张画着浓重眼线、用翻盖手机拍出来的大头照。

-

情书这种东西，在杨九郎上学的那会儿，流行用喜欢的人的名字拆字拼字排列组合，再拗一首郭敬明风格的小诗，诸如岁月褪去尘云以永恒的踵音之类，而且一定要用上莫名其妙的生僻字，和看起来似是而非莫名其妙的意象，这样可以营造出一种当代朦胧派文艺青年的先锋感。

杨九郎就这么干过。尤其在考进德云社之后，拆字加字这种事儿异常拿手。于是在毕设开题报告答辩候场的教室里，杨同学下笔有神地把一首十四行诗写在他们班班花的《社会工作与管理》的教材扉页上。

然后悲惨的事情发生了，室友告诉他姑娘是韩寒的死忠。

最后姑娘看了他一眼，踩着高跟鞋离开时留下了那本教材。

后来这本《社会工作与管理》被杨九郎放在天桥德云社更衣室的公共箱子里，不知怎么的被师兄们翻出来。

“哟，这谁的书啊……字儿写的还挺好。”好听的声音，“要是我肯定不这么写。”

末了还咂咂嘴。

一副破锣嗓子：“那你怎么写？”

好听的声音诌了一段，鼓曲戏词儿都有，杨九郎只听得出一段剑阁闻铃。

好听的声音说：“我就这么写”

旁边的破锣嗓子笑开了花：“得了吧，你一小学四年级肄业。还抄词儿。”

“你有立场说我么？”

“那是，我上到初二呢。”

-

杨九郎也想不到后来和那个说他那笔荆棘字儿写的不错的师哥搞到一起。

搁现在的流行语说就是，缘，妙不可言。

-

那天杨九郎站在侧目条看张云雷在台上唱太平歌词，师父给的90后太平歌词老艺术家的矛盾定位神准，这位师哥确实是一个矛盾的人。

就在刚刚，杨九郎在北纬路甲一号的后门看见这位师哥风风火火的跑来上班，他用小褂搭黑色裤裙，脚踩的鞋子和眼镜框都是骚粉色，头发抓成莫西干，银色耳钉闪闪发亮。

张云雷开场，全本的韩信算卦，玉子在他手里成了服帖的物儿，打出了个花儿。

在老先生们的眼睛里这种打扮是地痞、是二流子、是不务正业，有些激进的看人顶着一脑袋莫西干还套着大褂就要开骂，但这位师哥就是如此神奇，一开口，大段的唱讲究上品，瞬间就能打了对方的脸。

杨九郎脑子里慢慢把这个满脑袋金黄羊驼毛儿的师哥跟记忆里面标签上写着绝密资料的磁带里面的童音儿合在了一起。

-

散了场，后台人都走了个干净，师哥陷在沙发里翘着二郎腿，似有似无的看他。

“吃了么您呐？”杨九郎走过去，平淡的口气，“咱夜宵切？”

“没呢。哪儿吃去？”

“隔壁新开一卤煮？”

师哥打着扇子乐了：“那罢了|liao，我回民。”

得。这算是出师不利，杨九郎接着提议，“那……东大桥？那儿有一牛肉面。”

师哥露出一排小白牙儿，“咱走着，我开车。”

-

吃过了饭，看了一电影，赵又廷的《痞子英雄》。

深夜场散场，四处都是搂搂抱抱的情侣，气氛和谐到不开个房仿佛说不过去，一切都是那么的理所当然。

于是杨九郎也理所当然的把他师哥压在酒店的白床单上，摸了小包装的润滑剂撕开挤了满手就往人后面探，极尽温柔的给人扩张。

张云雷拿被亲的满是水雾的眼睛看他，半天吐出来一句话。

“大家都是男人，凭什么你在上边儿。”

语调严肃的跟发布外交辞令似的，非常老干部。

“依着您呢？”杨九郎抬了一条眉毛，满脸都是“我装作听不懂的样子”，继续伸指进去按着内壁。

张云雷脱了手上刚刚洗澡时忘了摘下的朋克风的戒指：“一人一次，公平竞争。”

“得，”杨九郎龇牙乐了，抽出手换了自己刚套上雨衣的物件顶进去，“到时候您还有力气就行。”

-

将近二十年的职业环境熏陶以及职业习惯常常让张云雷在床上显得像个老古板。

杨九郎时常吐槽他们俩的床上运动像一台坏掉的收音机，上一秒是成人频道播放的r18广播剧，下一秒就跳台到曲艺频道科普栏目。

比如某次游轮专场助演之后。

外面的海鸥和着海浪一起叫唤，张云雷反手抓着床单，明明已经被在他身上作乱的人弄得灵肉分离，穴里含着的跳蛋被手指推着抵在前列腺，却还咬着牙骂让人轻点儿。

杨九郎吐出他的性器，拿舌头扫掉钤口上刚吐出的清液，往冠头上面吹热气：“轻点儿干什么，我伺候您伺候的不好么？”

“不好，明儿我就跟你离婚。”

“哟，那我可得再加把劲儿。”杨九郎抽出在人后穴里添乱的手指，按下遥控跳蛋增强频率的开关，重新压上人，两条怒龙压在手里就着润滑剂一起磨蹭，“您就舍不得了。”

“你看我舍不舍得，明儿我就把被和褥子拿走，床拿不走我就扔海里去，沙发冰箱洗衣机都给你留着……，你就跟它们过吧。”

杨九郎拍他屁股，“干嘛我跟您对活儿来了么？”

“是对活，对活！”张云雷推他肩膀，“早告诉你了这词儿不走小格。”

“瞧您说的，”杨九郎嘿嘿一笑，吻那张喋喋不休的嘴，恶意握紧手里他们俩靠在一起磨蹭的命根子，“这可不就是‘对活儿’嘛。”

-

都是男人这个由头十分在理，最开始大家商量的一人一次听起来也十分公平。

但杨九郎确实没说错，照他们俩那个路子搞一场，折腾了一次的张云雷着实体力不济，几次都叫杨九郎做到腰软腿软，躺在床上不想动弹。

吃了几次亏的张云雷灵机一动，提议我们石头剪刀布决定谁先谁后。

赶得巧就在狮子座刚开始几天，巨蟹座遭遇水逆的日子。

于是杨九郎输了，他看着张云雷的尺寸咽了咽口水，“内个……角儿……您这个尺寸……您悠着点儿……”

张云雷抽他比身上更白了几分的臀肉，连着抽出了红印，抽得杨九郎疼的直嘶。

粗长的尺寸在杨九郎的臀缝里磨蹭，一下一下戳弄会阴的软肉，瘦的凸出的胯骨撞在饱满的臀尖，张云雷沉着脸：“叫师兄。”

“师兄……唔！”

“对，小翔子真乖，叫师兄。”

“嗯……师兄……”

……

后入式让高潮来的强烈，杨九郎低声嗷了一嗓子，穴肉缩紧，前面白浊喷薄泄在床单。

张云雷从杨九郎的穴里退出来，扯下杜氏兵工厂的小雨衣，套了几下射在杨九郎后腰上，便去床头拿了烟，靠在枕头上体验赛过活神仙。

但很明显，他不仅错误估计了自己的体力，也错误估计了杨九郎的体力，即使杨九郎分明比他更壮一些。

贤者时间刚一过去，杨九郎便翻身压在他身上，腿间硬邦邦的物件烙在他大腿根，眯缝眼使面目表情看起来更像淫笑了。

“师兄辛苦了，该换师弟来伺候您了。”

-

那是张云雷第一次在上面，也是最后一次在上面。

-

张云雷拆完钢板出了院，一句一身轻松让家里等着的人都红了眼眶。

随后就开始了静养的日子。

所谓春天万物生长，又到了动物交配的季节，男孩子们心头的躁动也被阳光催化。

张云雷虽然做着复健，但毕竟这段时间是二次骨折高发期，下了高铁更是坐着轮椅被人一路推到家里。

杨九郎知道这事憋着伤身，也不敢太激烈的弄他，只跪在轮椅前面，头埋在那两条麻杆腿中间给人口。

窗帘留了个缝儿，张云雷仰在轮椅被放低了的靠背上，手遮住阳光，鼻子里冒出哼哼。

“乖宝，难受就叫出来。”

张云雷伸手去掐他日渐清晰的下巴：“反了你了，叫师兄。”

“得嘞，师兄。”

重新把那东西吃进去，杨九郎含含糊糊的边吞边喊，没过一会儿仰躺在轮椅里的人儿就浑身颤抖的泄了身。

“怎样，师兄？”

杨九郎把嘴里的东西吐在掌心。

“伺候您伺候的还舒服么？”

“恩，跪安吧。”

-

今天也是与师兄和谐相处的一天呢。

Fin.


End file.
